I O U
by BiTteRSwEet.WhiSpeRs
Summary: Max has a problem. Think it’s the virus? Think again. She resorts to the one person, she swore never to rely on………Alec.


Guess hu's bak from da dead! Yeahz I haven't written in a while, dis is da beginning of a new story. Hope u guys will enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1 - In Need of Cash?

"Alec, pleaseeeeeeee……." She tried pleading with him. She never thought she would stoop this low. "ALEC, I _really_ need the cash" she tried again.

"What the hell for?" he just seemed to reply.

"I can't tell you why but I promise to pay you back, A.S.A.P"

"Max you've borrowed like $5000 from me this week already! Now, how is this normal!"

She had come over in the middle of the night, well to be exact 11:45pm. At first Alec thought he'd done something wrong where Max rocks up out of nowhere and do the usual 'I'll kick your ass' routine but she was here for cash, FOR CASH! What was up with that?

Alec continued on "Can't you just go rob some poor old lady's house and make money from that?"

"Yeah, great idea genius. I've got people looking to kill me or put me in a cage, maybe both. So I'd rather keep a low profile, by doing what you suggested I'd probably be dead by now" she spat back in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok so how bout Logan? I'm sure he'd be _more_ than happy to freely hand over his money to his dear girlfriend"

"I can't ask him for money and were not like that"

He just rolled his eyes. 'Great, the whole denial thing. They should really get over it'.

She'd woken him up during his sleep so when he came to see 'who the hell' was knocking on his door at this hour; he was only in his plain boxer shorts. She on the other hand was dressed in her usual black attire.

"Gimme one good reason why I should lend you the money"

"Well…….ok. I promised I'd pay you back and this will definitely be the last time"

"Still not convincing enough" he teased.

"Ok I'll do anything you want" she couldn't believe she was even saying this.

"Any…..thing?"

"Ok lemme re-phrase that, _almost_ anything"

The handsome x5 needed his beauty sleep, so he told himself. He couldn't be bothered to stand here and argue with her anymore. "Deal. 10 grand was it not? I can't stand your bickering at this hour any longer". He dawdled back to his bedroom.

About 3 minutes later he appeared again with the wad of dollar bills in his hand. "Here. Happy?" After a long pause, he reminded her "You owe me Max" with that he went back to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

She decided to let herself out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She held the money in her hands; it felt so nice to have a whole stack of 100 dollar bills. She walked into her apartment, even with her transgenic abilities Max couldn't see this one coming.

"Boo, where the hell have you been?" O.C questioned with a somewhat angry tone.

"Nowhere"

"O.C, don't think her girl went sneaking out into the middle of the night to nowhere, 'specially when she holdin' a whole heap of ching, ching"

"I just borrowed some cash of Alec. No big" she replied casually.

O.C was still in her P.J's waiting for Max to come back and squeeze every little detail out of her friend.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into girl?"

"It's Alec we're talkin' 'bout. I'm gonna pay him back. It's all good"

"Girl, that's like making a deal with the devil! Have you thought this whole dealio through?"

"Yeah don't worry so much. Go back to your beauty sleep"

O.C couldn't believe her girl would borrow so much money even if it was for the sake of shopping!

"Aiight then, night Boo" Her roommate shouted as she walked to her bedroom.

"Night"

As soon as O.C walked into her bedroom, Max jumped on the couch and planned for her next shopping spree. It had become an addiction for her, shopping her troubles away. Over the last three months all she did in most of her spare time was shop, well besides hanging with the crew at Crash. She was having relationship problems with Logan, again. She couldn't live like this any longer, no physical contact with him at all! No feeling his gentle kiss on her lips, no hugs, no holding hands, no typical couple stuff, nothing! This was just too much for her to take so she instinctively turned to shopping though there was so much as to what can be bought out here in this broken world.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Next morning O.C found her roomie slumped on their couch. "Max, time to get up! Normal is gonna fire your ass if you ain't there for work!" she slightly shook her sleepy friend.

"Urrgh" her face was all cringed up still with her eyes closed.

"Girl I mean it" she said in a serious tone.

Max groggily got up from the indented spot on the couch and hit the showers.

* * *

So how was da 1st chapter? Plz R+R, constructive critism welcome. I'll update ifI get enough reviews! All I'm asking 4 is 7-10 reviews, jst making sure dat pplz r reading it. (I knoI'masking a lot butthose r my only conditions). 4anx pplz...until next time. Byez! 


End file.
